bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Book About Us
The Big Book About Us is the 20th episode of 2nd season, 60th episode overall. In this episode, Bear is talking about big books about us. Plot Bear receives a package in the mail, thinking it is called the Big Book About Us, and Bear encounters Ojo to introduce the Big Book About Us --- these items, and Ojo asks Bear if we're going to make books, and Bear reminds that books are not made of cardboard, even science projects, and Bear bids Ojo after making the first one. Then Bear reminds me about a song and thinking segment with children, and Bear encounters Pip and Pop and Tutter about another big book, and Bear asks a question about what book is called, and they said it was called a book about self-portraits, and Bear reads his self-portraits by myself about faces and emotions in the mirror, and even building a robot by sending it to North, and Tutter thinks Bear if it's a joke, and says it is not a joke, and finishes one last page when Bear reads 6 letters in 2 words: "The End". After leaving, Bear heads upstairs to sing his shortest music number, then encounters Shadow to tell Bear to read a story "Monday's Child" from the children of the week again. This story itself is repeated from "Bear's Birthday Bash" and Shadow knows Bear about the whole story: The Seven Days of Emotions. Then Bear heads to the bedroom, revealing Treelo reading an encyclopedia book of feathers in bed, and Bear thinks that book is so randomly authentic. Then they head downstairs, to show our book projects in, by opening the Big Book About Us Project Club, then Bear encounters Luna about why big books are made about by themselves. Songs *What's in the Mail, Today? (Shortened Version, Songs by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *Creating Everywhere (Songs by Bill Obrecht and Brian Woodbury) (Score by Rob Curto, Julian Harris and Peter Lurye) *Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow? (Songs by Tyler Bunch) *Monday's Child (Different Version with New Sound Effects) (Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye) Bear's Sense of Smell At the intro, Bear smells like new paper like you're opening a new book. Other Languages * The Big Book About Us (Other Languages) Production Code 238 (season 2, episode 38, 64th episode overall) Episode Link English 23 minutes, 59 seconds (Archive.org) Polish 23 minutes, 54 seconds (Chomikuj / YouTube Channel) Spanish 23 minutes, 30 seconds (Mega NZ, Spain / Archive.org, Mexico) Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Credits The Big Book About Us (Credits) Outtakes * The Big Book About Us (Outtakes) DVD and VHS Release *Bear's Story Time Transcript * The Big Book About Us (Transcript) Quotes * The Big Book About Us (Quotes) Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 (Disc 2) * Art Appreciation * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 * 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in June